


'I made reservations.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [54]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alpha Kim Jaejoong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Ceo Jaejoong, Changmin-centric - Freeform, M/M, Mafia au if you squint, Mentions of Changmin/Everyone, Omega Shim Changmin, POV Shim Changmin, Rich Jaejoong, Sugar Daddy Jaejoong, Work In Progress, mentions of OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 3





	'I made reservations.'

**7:35 PM**

**Changmin:** _I'm not underdressed am I?_

**Changmin:** _Oh god what if I look underdressed?!_

**Kyuhyun:** _Changmin-ah calm down_

**Kyuhyun:** _I'm sure that you don't look underdressed at all_

**Changmin:** _You wouldn't be saying that if you saw what I was wearing?_


End file.
